Дневник командора 2
by susanivanova12
Summary: продолжение Дневника командора


**Дневник командора-2**

Решила вести новый дневник в связи с недавними событиями.

Итак:

День первый.

Время - два часа ночи, настроение – покурить бы.

Событие: вчера прилетел посол лумати. Шеридан – пакмара ему в задницу – меня, разумеется, не предупредил. Увижу утром - подложу кнопку на стул!

Посол ничего так, гламурная киса. Бородка, глазки впалые, щечки… впалые, животик… тоже впалый. Знай я заранее, через что мне придется пройти – сбежала бы проветриться с эскадрильей.

Приходит, значит, этот перец прямо в рубку и ну:

-Я, значит, от посла, значит. Я пришел требовать официального заключения договора на наших условиях.

Ну, у всех глаза выпучились, а Шеридан как начнет ржать, как лошадь!

*Памятка – не забыть отключить у него в каюте горячую воду.*

А мне что оставалось делать?

Ну, Шеридан – чтоб ему ни дня без Нафак`Ча по шесть раз на дню – меня отпустил с миром на весь день.

Знай я, что будет дальше, лучше бы умерла при рождении.

Ну, приволок этот посол меня к себе в каюту, разделся и…

*Памятка – заказать еще бутылку виски из Зокало.*

…и ну скакать вокруг меня и трясти… бородой! Я чуть не поседела, а он только скачет и хрюкает. Потом цоп меня за сис… хм… за молочную железу и как завизжит! Думала – оглохну.

От визга полопались все вазы, бокалы и стаканы.

Конечно, что ему – свое получил, а обо мне подумать – так нет его! Все мужики одинаковые…

Сижу сейчас, думаю, и что это было, собственно?!

День второй.

Время – шесть утра. Настроение – покурить бы. Событие – проспала на работу, разбудил Гарибальди, за что получил в глаз подушкой.

Вышла не накрашенная, с твердой уверенностью в собственной неотразимости. Встретила в лифте Моллари – почему-то спросил, за кого я собралась замуж? Промолчала и пожала плечами.

Мало ли, что у центавриан в голове – вон, даже волосы дыбом.

Время – полдень. Настроение – покурить бы. Событие – играла в поддавки с компьютером два часа подряд, плюнув на обязанности. Приперся Шеридан, наорал на меня, отключил игру как раз в тот момент, когда я почти выиграла.

Дала Шеридану в глаз.

На всякий случай ретировалась из рубки.

Время – два часа дня. Настроение – пошли все на… Землю!

Пришла в рубку, набрала код Земли, связалась с Пси-Корпусом, попросила Бестера. Когда подошел – показала язык и отключилась.

Долго веселилась, недоумевая, отчего у команды такие кислые рожи.

Время – два ноль три. Настроение - убью, гада! Событие – приперся Шеридан…

Время – два ноль три и пятьдесят две секунды. Настроение – бодрое. Событие – сбежала из рубки.

Время – три часа. Настроение – покурить бы. Событие – погостила у Г'Кара.

Душевно покурили Г`Кван`Эт.

Время – три тридцать пополудни. Настроение – семечек бы. Событие – с видом кающейся грешницы вернулась в рубку.

Почему-то была схвачена врачами и переправлена в медлаб для полного медосмотра.

Время – четыре часа. Настроение – покурить бы. Событие – Стивен оказался душкой, милашкой и обаяшкой. Не сдавался до последнего, стоял насмерть и пытался прикрыться молоденьким врачом-практикантом.

Под дулом табельного ППГ, согласился пройти медосмотр по моим правилам.

Время – четыре ноль пять. Настроение – хм… Событие – Лумати намно-о-ого лучше!

Сижу, курю, пою: «Ой, мороз, мороз…». Пациент – центаврианин впал в кому.

Обиделась.

Время – шесть вечера. Настроение – кому бы дать… хотя бы в глаз. Событие – Франклин оказался ябедой. Накляузничал на меня Шеридану.

В отместку отключила горячую воду обоим.

Время – десять вечера. Настроение – весьма шаловливое. Событие – стою около каюты Шеридана, наслаждаюсь его визгом.

Хорошо-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о!

Время – десять ноль две. Настроение – лучезарнейшее. Событие – бегу от полуголого Шеридана по коридорам.

Искренне не понимаю, что плохого в освежающем и закаливающем душе.

Кто-то добрый бросил в Коричневом секторе грабли.

Время – десять ноль девять. Настроение – н-да-а-а… Событие – Шеридан на полном ходу наступил на грабли.

Стою над его распластавшимся телом и замышляю гадость.

Время – десять пятнадцать. Настроение – никакое. Событие - пру Шеридана назад в его каюту, так ничего и не придумав.

Отомщу потом.

Время – одиннадцать вечера. Настроение – никакое. Событие – дотащила Шеридана до своей каюты и только потому, что она ближе.

Почему-то он не приходит в себя.

Переживаю.

День третий.

Время – четыре утра. Настроение - выпить и покурить. Событие – этот наглый совратитель невинных девушек притворялся! Я его перла по всем отсекам, а он… он… намно-о-о-ого лучше Франклина и Лумати вместе взятых.

Время – девять утра. Настроение – пошалить. Событие – Шеридан дал отгул, решила не пользоваться благом и вышла на работу.

В платье….

В обтяжку…

И на каблуках…

Время – девять ноль одна. Настроение - ничегонепонимаю! Событие – у Корвина случился обморок.

Делала искусственное дыхание под ревнивым взглядом Шеридана, стоявшего над моей душой, как Фемида.

Время – девять десять. Настроение – о-о-о-о-о-о-о-о! Событие – хм… Дэвид отлично целуется!

Время – девять пятнадцать. Настроение – удрученное. Событие – сбежала из рубки под крики и проклятия Шеридана, севшего на кнопку, подложенную вчера.

И незачем так орать!

Время – одиннадцать одиннадцать. Настроение - депрессивное. Событие – встретила Моллари.

Приглашение посидеть в баре отмели, пошли к нему и предались забавам.

Много пили…

Много думали…

Ничего больше не случилось, а жаль.

Время – три часа пополудни. Настроение – по-прежнему хочется семечек. Событие – пришла в рубку под предлогом важного дела. Позвонила в Пси-Корпус, попросила Бестера. Пообещала, что вступлю в Корпус, если он немедленно прибудет на станцию в сопровождении ста грамм конопли и мешка семечек.

Судя по выражению его лица, я погорячилась. Ста грамм он пожадничал. Мешка семечек тоже.

*Памятка – жестоко отомстить Бестеру!*

Пообещал десять грамм и килограмм семечек – пришлось согласиться.

Время – шесть вечера. Настроение – НИ-КА-КОЕ! Ждать Бестера три-четыре дня. Событие – впала в депрессию.

День четвертый.

Время – двенадцать ночи. Настроение – кого б убить?! Событие – сижу с Г`Каром, докуриваю Г`Кван`Эт, пою что-то нарнское. Рядом сидит Моллари и демонстративно затыкает уши, хоть и курит.

Время – час двадцать две ночи. Настроение – какого черта?! Событие – увидела что спрятано под камзолом центаврианина. А на вид было похоже на присоску осьминога… эх, так хорошо начиналось!

Время – два двадцать три. Настроение – сэр, Вы хам! Событие – дала пощечину Моллари.

Жду реакции со стороны его правительства, которому он обязательно пожалуется.

Война начнется из-за ерунды…

Время – два двадцать девять. Настроение – обалдевшее до неприличия. Событие – устав слушать вопли Моллари, его поцеловал в щечку Г'Кар.

Впавший в кому от ужаса центаврианин не помешал нам спокойно докурить Г`Кван`Эт и лечь спать.

Время – десять утра. Настроение – бли-и-и-ин, моя голова-а-а-а-а! Событие – я жива!

Проснулась почему-то одна. Мужики как всегда сбежали.

Ненавижу!

Время – час дня. Настроение – бли-и-и-ин, моя голова-а-а-а-а! Событие – пью шестую чашку кофе в Зокало и не иду на работу.

Навещала Франклина. Узнала о себе много нового и немного старого.

У кого нервный срыв? У меня нервный срыв?!

Время – три часа дня. Настроение – нда-а-а-а… Событие – три часа сижу, связанная, как последняя дура!

Шеридан показал через стекло язык.

*Памятка – отключить мерзавцу холодную воду, пусть узнает, что такое горячий сезон!*

Время – одиннадцать вечера. Настроение – сонное. Событие – проспала от скуки почти половину дня.

Гори оно все огнем! Досплю до завтра, решу, как мстить.

День пятый.

Время – одиннадцать утра. Настроение – выпустите, с*ки! Событие – на волю! В пампасы! Свободу Ивановой! Сво-бо-ду И-ва-но-вой!

Время – одиннадцать ноль три. Настроение – е-е-е-е-е! Событие – голос у меня громкий, не каждое стекло выдержит.

Отпустили, предварительно что-то вколов.

*Памятка – подложить кнопку ВСЕМ врачам! Командор я или где?!*

Время – одиннадцать ноль девять. Настроение – любопытно-о-о! Событие – приперся Шеридан. Франклин сказал, что, цитирую: «на основании жалоб, анамнеза (контакт с лумати) и объективных данных выставлен диагноз : астено-невротический синдром…».

Что бы это значило?

Время – двенадцать ровно. Настроение – у, бли-и-ин! Событие – пытаюсь осмыслить подслушанное, запивая его бревари в компании Моллари.

Выходит плохо.

Подошел Ленниер, подержал меня за руку, сказал, что все будет хорошо.

Не верю я ему.

*Памятка – дать ему валерианки, которую я свистнула из медлаба и посмотреть реакцию.*

Время – шесть часов дня. Настроение – непередаваемое! Событие – шесть часов подряд смотрю шоу окосевшего минбарца, отплясывающего канкан на столе в баре. Шесть часов подряд!

Время – восемь вечера. Настроение – покурить и запить это дело, а то мозги кипят. Событие – действие валерианки закончилось.

Жаль.

Время – одиннадцать шестнадцать. Настроение – влипла! Событие – приперлась Деленн, проводила час довольно нудную беседу по поводу того, что нехорошо подмешивать в сок сильно действующее возбуждающее.

*Памятка – явно намекает, тетка! Дать что ли и ей?*

День шестой.

Время – семь двадцать шесть утра. Настроение – почему я не умерла вчера? Событие – ну-у-у-у на-а-а-ах все-е-е-ех!

Время – час тридцать девять и двенадцать секунд. Настроение – э…?! Событие - сижу в Зокало, никого не трогаю, пью виски и на тебе – Бестер! С цветами! С семечками и коноплей!

Время – час тридцать одна. Настроение – пошалить. Событие - забрала семечки и коноплю. Забрала свои слова обратно по поводу вступления в стройные ряды членов Пси-Корпуса. Решила, что мне нечего делать со своей стройностью среди членов… Корпуса…

На глазах ошарашенных посетителей бара встала со стула, вытянулась во весь рост и… нагнувшись, чмокнула Бестера в макушку.

Время – час тридцать две. Настроение – и-и-и-и…?! Событие – фи, а еще мужчина…

Даже я покраснела от его ругательств, когда он пришел в себя, моментально покраснев.

Хохот в баре стоял такой, что приперлись Гарибальди и Шеридан.

Унижение Бестера было высочайшим!

Время – три часа. Настроение – па-а-а-а-ашли все в пень! Событие - приперла в рубку стул, выгнала всех, заперлась и закурила, глядя в иллюминатор. Е-е-е-е-е!

Время – четыре часа ровно. Настроение - весь кайф сломали, с*ки! Событие – приперся Шеридан…

Время – шесть вечера плюс-минус пара минут. Настроение – «Сижу за решеткой в темнице сыро-о-о-ой…». Событие – меня заперли в медлабе и пичкают какой-то дрянью, мотивируя беззаконие тем, что я спятила.

Кто спятила? Я спятила? Да я вам…

Время – одиннадцать двадцать семь и пару секунд. Настроение – и что это было? Событие – голова гудит, перед глазами все плывет. Раздражает все, даже цвет смирительной рубашки. Тем более что фасон мне не идет.

Оказалось, что от звуков голоса посла лумати в моем мозгу произошел сдвиг… по фазе… по о-о-очень капитальной фазе. Потому я, по словам Франклина, была совершенно невменяемой.

Почему я этого не заметила?

Врут!

Кругом одни враги!

*Памятка – жестоко отомстить всем!*

День седьмой.

Время – ноль пятьдесят пять ночи. Настроение – ой, блин, что ж я натворила-то! Событие – невыносимо стыдно за события недели. Извинилась перед всеми, с кем вела себя неподобающим образом.

Из всего поняла только то, что Моллари и Г'Кар не прочь покурить время от времени в моей компании.

Франклин качал головой и списывал все то, что я вытворяла, на мою «расшатавшуюся психику вследствие…» - дальше не дослушала.

Шеридан обнял и погрозил пальчиком.

Корвин покраснел до корней волос.

Ленниер улыбнулся.

Гарибальди… подарил розу в благодарность за унижение Бестера.

Бестер… на связь не вышел.

День восьмой.

Время – шесть утра. Настроение – превосходнейшее! Событие – наслаждалась воплями ошпаренного Шеридана, стоя и подслушивая под дверью его каюты.

Ибо если Иванова спятила, это не означает, что Иванова простит, когда придет в себя!


End file.
